La carta
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Stanislas de Belleville que conocimos al final del fic sobre Los Miserables recibe una carta del Doctor


Stanislas de Belleville llevaba ya varios días leyendo el libro que el doctor, aquel hombre que su madre Suzette de Belleville le había descrito tantas veces como el mago que le salvó la vida, le había regalado una noche de manera furtiva. A lo largo de las paginas del libro del autor francés del siglo XIX, Victor Hugo, descubría la historia de su familia, cierto con algunos cambios pero aún así tal como su abuelo Monsieur Bonnefois se la había contado de pequeño. Ahora estos recuerdos estaban plasmados en este libro bajo el titulo de **Los Miserables**. Su abuelo había servido de inspiración al escritor para crear el personaje principal de su novela, Jean Valjean. El personaje que se inspiraba de su madre era Cosette. Stanislas se emocionaba al leer los pasajes referente a su madre. Recordó mientras lo leía todo lo que ella le contó, su encuentro con el doctor y con su abuelo y su huida en esta caja mágica. Evidentemente no aparecía nada de la caja azul en el libro. Siguió leyendo un par de horas mas y cuando ya no podía más y el sueño le dominaba se fue a dormir soñando con magos viajando en cajas azules.

Al día siguiente se levantó con ganas de saber mas sobre su familia a pesar de saberlo ya todo. A cada pagina que iba leyendo mas orgulloso se sentía de ella y mas del amigo mago de su madre, el señor del tiempo de Gallifrey. Estuvo todo el día leyendo, olvidó incluso de comer y cuando ya le quedaban unas cuantas paginas, una carta cayó sobre la alfombra roja del salón donde se había instalado para disfrutar de la lectura. Dejó el libro encima de la mesa y se agacho para recoger la carta donde estaba escrito : Monsieur Stanislas de Belleville. Résidence Les Rosiers. Château de Belleville. Abrió la carta que comenzaba de la siguiente manera :

"_Estimado Stanilas,_

_Supongo que si tienes entre manos esta carta y ya has empezado a leerla es porque has terminado o estás apunto de terminar de leer el libro. Te pido perdón por aparecer y desaparecer tan rápidamente de tu vida hace unos días pero un asunto de suma importancia impedía que me quedara. Me hubiera gustado tanto quedarme contigo y compartir un sin fin de cosas. En espera de poder hacerlo algún día, te prometo que pronto nos veremos, me gustaría contarte lo extraordinaria que es tu madre. La conocí una tarde de invierno y me convertí para ella en su amigo el mago en la caja azul. Solo tu abuelo al cual se lo conté nada mas conocerlo, sabía de mi verdadera identidad, hasta hace poco. Cuando se casó tu madre con tu padre Maximilien de Belleville,le revele mi verdadera identidad de hombre del espacio que venía de otro planeta y podía viajar tanto en el tiempo como en el espacio. Todo ocurrió el día de la boda cuando les hice su regalo que consistía en un viaje a un planeta cubierto de plata y flores y donde una suave melodía se escuchaba mientras paseabas por sus calles. Era el planeta Musical. Tu madre ya había viajado en la TARDIS pero tu padre no, y cual no fue su sorpresa al entrar dentro de ella y descubrir como cualquier nuevo viajante su peculiar característica. Espero que tu madre no te lo haya comentado, le hice prometerme no hacerlo ya que quiero que lo descubras por ti mismo. Aún tengo en mente la cara de tu madre riendo a carcajadas mientras tu padre salía de nuevo de la TARDIS daba una vuelta a su alrededor y volvía a entrar para convencerse que no había soñado. Cuando la sorpresa ya había pasado tu padre empezó a hacerme un sinfín de preguntas referente a esta extraña caja azul en la que viajaba y sobre mi. Poco a poco les fui contando tanto a tu padre como a tu madre que ya conocía parte de quien era yo, había viajado en la TARDIS a otros lugares, y por fin supieron de la existencia del ultimo señor del tiempo, del planeta Gallifrey, de la guerra del tiempo, de los daleks. Tanto a uno como a otro no les importó que su amigo no fuese del mismo planeta, y incluso eso reforzó los lazos que nos unían. Cuando el viaje terminó y regresamos a Tierra, me despedí de tus padres prometiendoles que volvería a verles y al cabo de unos meses fue lo que hice al recibir una nota de tu madre que me anunciaba tu nacimiento. Supongo que tu madre te lo habrá contado pero soy tu padrino, cosa que me enorgullece muchísimo. Cuando tus padres me preguntaron si aceptaba formar parte de tu vida, dije si sin pensármelo. No podía decirles que no. Sé que no he estado siempre a tu lado o al lado de tu familia pero de una manera o de otra nunca he dejado de pensar en todos vosotros y ahora que estás leyendo todas estas palabras, te pido permiso para formar parte de tu vida y poder venir a verte de vez en cuando y pasar unos días juntos. Tu madre sabrá como contactar conmigo. Dile de mi parte así como a tu padre y tu abuelo con el que me sigo viendo a menudo, unos lazos muy estrechos nos unen, que me alegro tenerlos como amigos y que siempre estaré a vuestro lado. Me despido por ahora con la espera de recibir pronto noticias tuyas. Por cierto un consejo. No estudies para ser abogado, estudia para ser médico. Algún día te contaré por qué. Nos vemos pronto, te lo prometo._

_Buenas noches _

_Tu padrino y amigo El Doctor"_

Stanilas volvió a leer la carta y la puso de nuevo en el sobre y volvió a la lectura del libro. Cuando al cabo de unos minutos leía el final de la historia de **los miserables** y las lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas salió corriendo a la calle esperando tal vez percibir alguna cabina azul aparcada delante de la residencia familiar pero no había nada y no vio a nadie. Unas calles mas abajo un extraño ruido podía oírse...

Stanislas por fin se fue a la cama sin dejar de pensar en la ultima frase de la carta. Ese "nos vemos pronto, te lo prometo"... Al día siguiente se levanto y salió a la calle. No sabe como pero tenía la extraña sensación que algo guiaba sus pasos y fue caminando por las calles de París y ahí estaba, la reconoció al instante, la TARDIS, su madre le había hablado tantas veces de ella que no cabía la menor duda. Por fin iba a conocer al Doctor, al señor del tiempo, a su padrino. No que no lo hubiera conocido ya pero era un niño, incluso un bebe cuando lo vio por ultima vez. Se acerco y llamo a la puerta nadie contesto. Volvió a llamar. Igual que antes, no vino nadie a abrirle la puerta. Espero unos minutos y cuando ya se disponía a marcharse, apareció el con su pelo alborotado, su traje a rayas, su abrigo largo y sus zapatillas.

- ¡Hola Stanislas!

- ¡Hola Doctor!

- Cuanto tiempo, ¿no?

- Si padrino, mucho. Pensaba que nunca te vería.

- Lo sé. Aquí me tienes.

- Me alegro verte por fin.

- Y yo a ti. Perdón por aparecer y desaparecer tan rápidamente el otro día pero supongo que tu madre ya te ha dicho quien soy y como soy.

- Si, conozco tu historia, lo que ella me ha contado o querido contarme pero ahora quiero que me lo cuentes tu.

- Sera un placer.

El Doctor se quedo mirando a Stanislas que no daba crédito que por fin lo tenía junto a el. Ya lo había visto pero esta vez era diferente, iba ser diferente. Algo extraordinario iba a pasar estando junto al Doctor.

-Sabes, te pareces mucho a ella.

-¿Ah si?

- Si, pero también tienes unas cuantas cosas de tu padre.

- Ya pero mira mi padre es abogado y yo que iba para ello me has recomendado no hacerlo.

- Pues si.

- Y, ¿por qué?

- No te lo puedo decir ahora pero te prometo que lo sabrás.

Stanislas se quedó un poco decepcionado pero entendió que el Doctor seguramente tendría sus razones para no decírselo.

-Da igual, estás aquí y tenemos mucho mas que contarnos.

- Vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas y te cuento un poco de mi vida. Te aviso, no es tan increíble como puede parecer.

- A mi me gusta, mi madre me contaba historias tuyas todas las noches y mira ahora las voy a vivir contigo.

- Seguro que habrá exagerado.

- No, nada. Ya conoces a mi madre.

- Por eso lo digo.

Stanislas se quedó mirando la cabina azul bajo la mirada del Doctor.

-¿Te gusta?

- Mucho, la famosa caja azul.

- Se llama la TARDIS pero supongo que tu madre te lo habrá dicho.

- Si y igual que me cuentas en tu carta no me ha comentado el por qué de la cara de sorpresa de mi padre.

- ¿Te gustan las sorpresas?

- ¡Mucho!

- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿En la TARDIS?

- Si, adelante.

- Pero si es muy pequeña. ¿Como habéis podido viajar 3 personas ahí dentro?

El Doctor sonrió y le abrió la puerta.

- Vamos, entra.

Stanislas entro y volvió a salir.

- No puede ser.

- ¿El qué?

- Es mas grande por dentro que por fuera.

- ¿Ah si? No me digas. Nunca me había fijado.

- Para, no te rías de mi

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. ¿Bueno entras ya o te quedas aquí?

Entraron en la TARDIS. Stanislas estuvo un buen rato mirando por todos los rincones que se encontraban cerca del puesto de mandos y al cabo de un rato volvió con el Doctor.

- ¿Pasado o futuro?

- ¿Doctor?

- ¿Si?

- Llévame a donde quieras. Lo único que me importa ahora es estar contigo...

- ¡Allons-y !

Y siguieron hablando durante horas mientras la nave del Doctor ponía rumbo a un lugar desconocido.


End file.
